As is well known to those skilled in the art, keto-acids and amides may be used as soaps, in various flavor formulations, as chemical or pharmaceutical intermediates and in additive manufacture. Constant attempts are being made to provide new techniques and compositions which may find use in these fields and provide improved products.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide novel compositions which may be useful as carburetor detergents such as keto-acid amides. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.